


[podfic] White Wedding

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: rageprufrock's story read aloud. 31mins.Sandaime never had to put up with any of this crap.





	[podfic] White Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [White Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48032) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



**Duration:** 31mins  
**Song Credit:** Little By Little's Kimi Monogatori  
**Download** : [at jinjurly's audiofic archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/white-wedding)


End file.
